Letters from Petra
by ChocolateWhiskers
Summary: "Dear Father..." Follow Petra as she joins the Scouting Legion. Half narrative/Half epistolary. LeviXPetra, mostly canon compliant, COMPLETE.


**Letters from Petra**

Petra couldn't believe she really was there, in the Scouting Legion. Left and right were people who shared the same dreams, the same goals as her. People who weren't crippled by the fear of titans, and who didn't believe that the fight was already over. She smiled to herself, "_mankind isn't doomed to live in a cage forever. We'll fight back. _I _will fight back"._

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_ you have no idea how happy I was to hear that you've recovered from your cold. I was getting worried because I know how lazy you are when it comes to taking care of yourself. If I could, I'd kick you so hard you'd fly to the moon!_

_I know that you also worry, Father, and I'm really sorry for that, but I just know this is where I was meant to be. We rookies have been training hard not to be burdens to our comrades in the next expedition outside the walls. We'll probably see our first titans there so we have doubled our efforts. Captain Levi has been testing us and scaring off some people. There are rumors saying that he's heartless but I can see that he isn't. He's only making sure we won't regret our choice. I think he truly does care about us. It's really getting late and I should probably go to sleep now..._

_Love you always,_

_ Petra_

* * *

The roars and cries were chilling her to the bone. Red... there was red everywhere. Petra was frozen. Nothing could have prepared her for this hell. Her hands were shaking. It was her duty to fight against titans, but these monsters... These monsters that were killing her friends like they were bugs, crushing them under their feet like it was a game... could she really fight them? _And win_? She was going to die right there, and end as Titan food. _I'm so sorry Father, I should have liste-_

The shaking ground interrupted her thoughts. Petra slowly turned around. It was just standing there, grinning at her. The four-meter titan was already drooling, splashes of red adorning its face. It tilted its head to the right, still staring at her. Petra was horrified, and her legs just wouldn't move. She fell to her knees._ How stupid are you?You should ru-_

As if listening to her thoughts, the titan made a grab at her but just as he was going to reach her, the movement stopped and the titan fell. Captain Levi looked at her. "Ral! Don't just sit there. You weren't trained to give up without fighting. I know you were in the top 10 this year, show me what you learned these past three years!"

Petra scrambled up and nodded. _I can't give up. I have to live up to Captain's expectations and don't make him regret saving my life instead of someone else's._ She firmly seized her blade and determinedly looked around her. _Target found!_

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_ The day you had been dreading has come and gone without you realizing it. Today I met titans for the first time. Nothing could have prepared me for facing such creatures and I lost my cool for a moment. I really thought I was going to die but Captain Levi saved me and made me believe in my strength. He doesn't speak much but his words are always full of meaning. I was able to take down three titans Father. We lost 46 men and women today and I want to keep fighting in their stead. I know this will be a difficult road Father, but a necessary one for humanity. Please believe in your daughter._

_Love you always,_

_ Petra_

* * *

She almost couldn't stand on her feet but Petra didn't stop striking. Her hair was in disarray and she was sweating, but she steadily continued fighting. This moment was one that would determine whether she'd live or die. The dummy target suddenly broke.

"Working hard, I see."

Captain Levi was there and walking in her direction. Petra had thought she'd woken up early enough to have the training field by herself... She mentally sighed.

"Captain Levi," she greeted him. "I wanted to train a bit more after what happened the other day. I'm really grateful for your help, Captain. You've saved my life and I won't make you regret..." She cut herself off mid-sentence.

The Captain was ignoring her words and still walking. He soon passed by her and let out a few words before disappearing.

"You lean too much on your right side. If you want to live longer, fix that."

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_ How have you been? I'm sorry I wasn't able to write in a while, but I was training really hard and went out the walls a few more times. Actually, I've been training so hard I was chosen by Captain Levi to be part of his special squad. He's seen me training before and I think he really knows how dedicated I am to our cause. He's even given me some advice. Despite that almost angry look Captain Levi is supportive and inspires trust. He exudes a strong aura that overshadows his small stature and I'm happy I was chosen for this team. We're called the Special Operations Squad and are considered elite, so I've been getting a few looks from my fellow graduates, but my friends are proud of me. Peyton was overjoyed when I told her, you'd think she was the one who was promoted. But we're now going to start an intense training in order to live up to our name and get used to fighting together. We're a team of five in total and I'm the least experienced member and only woman, so I'll have to show them that I won't slow us down._

_Love you always,_

_ Petra_

* * *

Petra kept turning in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. She'd been spending more time than ever with Captain Levi -and of course the rest of her squad- but had found herself thinking more and more of him. Even worse, when he looked her direction, it felt as if he could see right through her. She buried herself under her covers. _What's wrong with you?! He's your superior! Not your friend! And have you seen him? He doesn't seem to have a life outside the Scouting Legion, do you really want to like someone like that?_ She couldn't like him, she decided, but the following day, she saw him smile for the first time. It wasn't really a smile, more of a quirk of his lips, but it was just enough._ Too late. I think I like him._

Starting that day, she found herself getting more and more distracted, and aware of Levi's newly weird glances, to the point of almost getting killed.

"What the hell are you doing!," shouted Levi as he slayed the dangerously close titan. "Ral, put yourself together! Do you want to die?" The instant red spray of blood stained her cheeks. "I've seen too many comrades die, and I won't let you be one of them."

Petra's lips quivered half a second and she steadied her voice. "Yes, Captain!"

"When you're out on the field," he continued with a cold voice, "all you see is targets, you fucking got it?!"

"Yes, Captain!"

And in the midst of screams, inhuman cries and a sea of red, Petra faintly smiled.

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_ how have you been? I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I might be more than fine. I think I've really found what I want to do in life. In the last months, I've realized what kind of man Captain Levi is. He's the kind of person mankind needs, someone who has feelings and is human, but doesn't let that handicap him in his battles. I have a feeling he will do great things and has a bright future, and I want to be there every step of the way. Father, I want to dedicate my life to him and his fight. My feelings may not be returned, but I want to spend my life here, by Captain Levi's side. I know what you're thinking, and you might be right about what kind of feelings my heart may also hold, but don't worry Father, I'll never forget about you!_

_Love you always,_

_ Petra_

* * *

When first she met Eren Jaeger, it broke her heart, but Petra Ral had to be wary. The boy really pulled at her heartstrings, he reminded her of her only cousin Braeden, but the mistake of trusting someone they shouldn't could be the difference between life and death for the whole legion. When she and the others realized he really was on their side, Eren was relieved, but so was she. She'd gotten protective of him, and as they set out to find the truth lying in his basement, back in the Shiganshina district, she promised herself she wouldn't let anything happen to him. _But he's going to be okay anyway, _Petra smiled to herself, _Captain Levi himself will protect Eren._ Her thoughts started wandering. _You've been in love with him for two years now. Should you confess or not?... I'm such a chicken!_ Petra accidentally let out a small growl. Blushing, she looked left and right. Everybody was plainly looking ahead, but before she could sigh in relief, she noticed that Captain Levi, while still staring ahead, was slightly turning her way, and on his lips... _He's smiling!?_ She pondered on her thoughts a moment. _Maybe I'll confess, he's so professional he won't let this come between us if he rejects me... But he smiled, so maybe... _Aware of the others, she slightly shook her head. _Stay focused, and when you complete this mission and get back, you'll confess!_ Petra stopped herself from nodding but let out a smile.

* * *

Bernard Ral was always happy whenever he found an envelope in his letterbox. His daughter Petra somehow found the time to write to him and he always anticipated her letters. When she'd told him of her aspiration, he raised his voice at her for the first time in his life, but ended up letting her go. The fire in her eyes had told him she wouldn't fail, and as a fail-safe, he'd given her the condition of graduating in the top 10 of her year. She graduated as fifth, and he kept his word.

On a cold evening, Bernard opened an envelope and read a letter he wouldn't forget.

_Mister Ral,_

_ we are sorry to inform you that your daughter Petra Ral, soldier in the Special Operations Squad of the Scouting Legion..._

Bernard Ral fell to his knees.

* * *

Levi was sitting, motionless. The room was dark except for that small lamp on the desk he was facing. He found himself dipping a quill in the black ink, and started writing.

_Ral,_

_you know how I am a man of few words, and against all odds, here I am writing to you, and you're not even there to listen. I always saw you writing to your father in odd places, whenever you had the time to, so maybe this letter will reach you, wherever you are. There is something I should have told you long ago, Petra,-_

Levi almost stopped.

_I love you._


End file.
